


Under My Skin

by yenneferxrhaenyra



Series: Secret Agents - Modern AU - G&Y [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, alcohol mention, gun mention, some violence but not like graphic or anything serious, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenneferxrhaenyra/pseuds/yenneferxrhaenyra
Summary: Finally home from a draining mission, Yennefer is surprised by a traitorous former partner.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Secret Agents - Modern AU - G&Y [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Under My Skin

It had been an insanely long week.

The last few missions The Lodge had sent Yennefer on had been exhausting, both mentally and physically, and the debriefing she had just attended was a complete shit-show. But, even though every bone in her body was aching and she was ready to just sleep, she was still surprised to find that she was glad to just be at home with nothing to do for a while.

Since she had started working for them, The Lodge had had Yennefer working all over the world and, as a result, she began having problems just staying at home and taking time to herself. She took whatever simple pleasures she could when the chance arose but really, her work had become her whole life.

She had managed to do ‘normal people’ things before this job – it shouldn’t have been difficult to try and find that sort of balance now.

Yennefer triple-checked the locks on the door and turned the handle a few times.

Her apartment was as secure as any apartment could ever be, but that fact did little to help her feel safe. It wasn’t surprising though. After everything she had seen and done, everything she had been through, there was no more pretending that the world wasn’t a horrible and dangerous place.

She moved a portrait on the wall and opened the safe behind it, putting away some files and USBs. It was such a cliché to have a safe hidden behind a portrait but, from what she had observed, that normally meant nobody would think to actually look for that sort of thing.

As she made sure the safe was locked and the portrait placed over it perfectly, a feeling of dread washed over her: were these documents safe here?

The Lodge had been contacted as soon as she was safe after her mission, but her superiors had insisted that she hold on to what she had found until they deemed it necessary for those items to be kept at their main headquarters. It seemed like a mistake for a whole number of reasons, but Yennefer knew better than to question members of The Lodge when she thought they were being foolish. They could be a nightmare at the best of times so it just wasn’t worth the hassle, regardless of what might be best in this situation.

The feeling passed as she kicked off her boots and peeled off her clothes, dumping them on the armchair in the corner of the room, before moving to stand in front of the mirror.

It seemed as though her old bruises would never have enough time to fade away before new ones appeared on her skin. She ran her fingers over a fading bruise on her stomach before moving to touch a fresh one on her side, just barely covered by the strap of her bra.

 _His_ face flashed into her mind as her eyes moved to the light scars fading on her neck and shoulder.

_Don’t think about him. It’s better to just forget._

Against her better judgement, she let her mind drift back and she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she remembered the nights she had spent with him.

The roughness of his fingers, the way the light stubble on his face tickled her neck, how she’d feel him smirk against her triumphantly when he bit her hard enough to break skin.

The heavy weight of him on top of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It was almost unbelievable that, despite the fact she hadn’t seen him in months, he was still able to get under her skin. Make her ache like no one else could.

Even though she was alone, she felt exposed. Almost like she was being watched. Standing here in her underwear, thinking the things that she was. Like her thoughts were written all over her face. Worse, she felt ashamed.

Ashamed that she could feel herself getting wet.

Ashamed that it was because of someone like him.

Yennefer let out a small sigh and moved to the kitchen, pouring herself a rather large glass of wine. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, taking a small sip of her drink and debated what to do next. She didn’t have anywhere to be for the next few days so she could just go to bed and wake up whenever she felt like it. But she also wanted to shower and if she did that now, she wouldn’t feel the need to get out of bed as soon as she woke up in the morning.

She downed the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass in the sink, her mind now made up.

_Shower first._

She was halfway towards the bathroom when she froze.

She could have sworn she had heard something, the squeak of boots on linoleum, but the house was silent now.

_Maybe I was wrong. Then again…_

Yennefer had been trained to pick up on even the most imperceptible noises so the likelihood of her being mistaken was low, but she couldn’t hear anything now.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter.” She mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes.

She took a few more steps when she froze again.

_I knew it._

She might have been able to convince herself that her ears were playing tricks on her but there was no mistaking that scent.

 _His_ scent.

Yennefer turned around and there he was.

Leaning against the door frame, smirking at her.

“Yen.” He gave her a small nod and stood up straight. “Being a bit slow today, aren’t ya?”

Clenching her jaw in irritation, she let out a heavy breath through her nose. “Don’t call me that. What the fuck are you doing here, Geralt?”

“I came for you.”

The cold, monotonous tone of his voice sent a chill up her spine but the feelings of suspicion and dread his presence brought her did nothing to stop the ever-growing dampness in her panties.

He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back, raising her hands in front of her with only her index fingers pointed up, like gesturing for him to stop would actually make him stop. Like it would help put more distance between them even though, realistically, it did the opposite.

He paused for only a moment, tilting his head to one side and watching her carefully, before continuing to walk towards her. For every step forward he took, she took a step back until finally she was pressed against the wall and he was stood directly in front of her.

He towered over her and, despite her discomfort, she found her mind slipping back to her earlier thoughts.

Thoughts of him and his touch and the gruffness of his voice as he groaned in her ear and she felt his cum shoot deep inside her.

She took a deep breath and mentally scolded herself then slowly looked up, finally meeting his gaze. He leaned in towards her and she felt her heart pound in her chest so hard that she was sure he could hear it loud and clear. His voice was velvety smooth, and his tone was mocking as he whispered in her ear.

“I know you miss me.”

She did but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

As desperate as she was to touch him, and have him touch her, she was even more desperate to get him the hell away from her.

Yennefer raised both hands and planted them firmly against his chest, forcefully pushing him backwards before he could react. As he stumbled and attempted to regain his balance, she grabbed a vase off her dresser and swung it at his head.

Geralt turned his body slightly and raised his arm to shield his face and the ceramic had barely even shattered against his skin when he whipped round and grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her body around so her back was against his chest and his free arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.

“Let go of me now!” She thrashed against him, pinching the arm he had wrapped around her and futilely trying to free her wrist.

“Not until you stop.” They both knew if she really wanted to, she could have escaped his grip by now. “I just want you to listen to me.”

The slight hint of barely controlled rage in his voice was enough to make her freeze in his arms and after he took a moment, presumably to make sure she wasn’t going to try anything stupid, he turned her around, releasing her from his grip on her waist but keeping hold of her wrist.

“This isn’t how I wanted things to go, Yen.”

He paused, eyes scanning her face but when she didn’t respond, he continued.

“I wanted to contact you a lot sooner, but I was pretty sure _they_ were keeping tabs on all your electronic devices and communications.”

The implication was clear in his tone. _The Lodge._

Yennefer sighed. “Why would they do that, Geralt?”

“I think Fringilla and Triss somehow got it in their heads that there was something between us.” He shrugged but she could hear the smirk in his voice despite the blank expression on his face.

“There is no us.”

Something else flashed across his face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, and Yennefer almost thought she imagined it. He finally let go of her wrist but moved so that both his hands were resting on her hips and pulled her close to him again.

“I know you don’t mean that.” His voice was low and the smirk that slowly spread across his face made her want to suck his cock as much as it made her want to stab him. “ _You_ know you don’t mean that.”

He set one of his hands on the back of her neck, tilting her head up, and moved his head closer to hers.

He was so close she could feel his breath softly hitting her face and smell the faint scent of cigarettes mixed with whatever minty gum he had attempted to use to cover up his bad habit.

She held his gaze, desperately screaming at herself inside to not look anywhere other than his eyes. To not look down at his lips and give away that she was desperately hoping he’d close the distance between them and press his lips against hers and finally give her what she had obviously been craving this entire time, no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself.

This had already gone too far.

“Geralt,” she swallowed hard. “Get out of my house.”

“No.”

And then he was kissing her.

She couldn’t help but immediately kiss him back. His lips were warm and soft against hers and the way his hands desperately gripped at her back as he pulled her closer almost convinced Yennefer that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. Maybe more.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, Yennefer deepened the kiss as his hands moved over her body, up and down her back, gripping everything he could from her hair to her plump ass.

The familiar roughness of his fingers against her skin was intoxicating and she was desperate for more, but she couldn’t quite ignore the little voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to get away from him and not to trust him again.

Without breaking the kiss, he started leading her back – presumably towards her bed – but Yennefer took control and turned them around. She moved her arms from around his neck and moved his hands off her, holding him by his wrists.

He twisted his wrists, forcing her to release them, and pulled her close again. She could feel his erection through his jeans and pressed herself against it harder, causing a throaty groan to escape his lips.

“I really have missed you.” He mumbled against her lips between kisses. She only moaned softly in response.

_You know better than to believe him. Stop being stupid; he’s clearly up to something._

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and looked down at him, watching him devour every part of her body with his eyes as he lay back on the purple silk sheets.

“These are quite… extravagant for someone like you.” He waved a hand towards her bed.

“Got a dangerous job. Could die at any given time.” Yennefer shrugged. “I think I’m entitled to a little bit of luxury wherever I’m still able to enjoy it.”

“So, stop standing over there and come enjoy it with me.”

Yennefer let out a small laugh, taking a few steps backwards before reaching a hand behind the dresser beside her and pulling out a gun.

“You’re pathetic, Geralt. Put your hands up. Now.”

Geralt smirked. “C’mon, Yen.”

“Don’t call me that. Hands up. NOW.”

Geralt didn’t move for a second then chuckled softly. “You wouldn’t shoot me.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that if I were you.”

He sighed, smacking his hands on his thighs before standing up.

“Don’t, Geralt.”

“Your hands are shaking. You feeling so sure about that bet?”

Her finger hovered over the trigger. “Don’t.”

He stepped forward anyway and reached out a hand towards her. “Yen, I-”

She pulled the trigger and….

Nothing.

She pulled it again. And again. And again.

Still nothing.

“Kinda hard to shoot someone with no bullets, wouldn’t you agree?”

Yennefer watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the clip that should’ve been in her gun.

“Shit.” She lowered the gun and let out a small sigh before turning and laying it on top of the dresser.

Geralt laughed and she felt rage begin to bubble up inside of her.

“Perhaps you’re not quite as cunning as you think you are, princess.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. He felt warm against her and she couldn’t help but notice how good he smelt. She hadn’t even heard him come up behind her, but he carried on in a condescending tone anyway. “It’s alright though. I’m sure you can find some way to earn my forgiveness.”

The bubble burst and Yennefer spun around suddenly, raising her arm and slapping him across the face. The action clearly took him by surprise as his face jerked to the side at the impact.

“Don’t you dare mock me, traitor. Not after everything you’ve done.” She could feel her blood pounding in her head while her eyes began to tear up and she drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself before they spilled over. She wasn’t even upset - there was nothing to be upset about, that was the nature of their job - but she couldn’t have him thinking that she would ever cry over him. He had turned his back on them all. He didn’t deserve her tears.

Geralt reached up and gently touched his stinging cheek. Yennefer could see the bright red handprint her slap had left on his skin and, now that she was no longer bursting with adrenaline, she felt the blood drain from her face and panic begin to set in.

She was alone in her apartment with him and he’d already tampered with one gun, what was to say he hadn’t managed to find and mess with her other hidden weapons?

Yennefer was strong and she could move pretty fast, but she had to be realistic. Geralt was like three times her size. Maybe she could beat him by using his weight against him or maybe she could run but for the first time in her whole career, she found herself genuinely frozen. Normally, she could analyse the room and work out like 50 different ways to escape or fight or do absolutely ANYTHING at all but right now…

Right now, her mind was blank.

Even though he had betrayed her and The Lodge, even though he had done almost nothing but piss her off since she laid eyes on him tonight, Yennefer realised she didn’t want to fight him at all.

Geralt was clearly after something - that had been obvious immediately - but beneath all the anger and betrayal, she was actually genuinely happy he was here.

Yennefer felt conflicted.

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” _Don’t apologize to him! He’s a traitor, he deserves a lot worse than that._ “Are you okay? I-”

She tentatively reached out a hand towards his cheek and rubbed her thumb across the red mark. Geralt didn’t move, didn’t say anything. All he did was narrow his eyes slightly.

“Are you really not going to say anything?” Yennefer tilted her head slightly and looked up into his eyes, only to see that he was already staring right at her. “Geralt, I already said I wa-”

Her words were cut off, instead coming out as a weird choking noise.

Geralt had one huge hand suddenly wrapped around her throat, using it to shove her backwards forcefully until she hit the wall. She had both hands wrapped around his wrist, making a feeble attempt to loosen the pressure a little bit.

He still wasn’t saying anything. Just staring right at her but Yennefer could’ve sworn that she could see the corner of his mouth curling up into a slight smirk.

“Still so hot-headed, Yen.” His voice was deep and low, but he spoke just barely above a whisper. “You really need to work on that. That kind of behaviour? You never know what someone will do in retaliation. What they could be capable of.” He squeezed her throat a little harder, forcing a choked gasp out of her.

She didn’t know why, maybe it was the glint in his eyes as he stared down at her with his hand around her throat or maybe it was the threatening words, but Yennefer suddenly felt another burst of butterflies in the very pit of her stomach and an overwhelming urge to squeeze her thighs together.

“Ger- Geralt, please…”

His expression softened slightly, and he loosened his grip on her completely. Yennefer took in a deep breath and cleared her throat, shuffling uncomfortably. “Thank you.”

Geralt scoffed and a sly smirk spread across his face. “Don’t thank me yet, Yennefer.” He took half a step back and started slowly unbuckling his belt. “Get on your knees.”

Yennefer let out a snort. “Excuse me?” _He can’t be serious._

“You heard. On your knees. Now.”

She paused for a moment, thinking once again that he couldn’t be serious. There was no way he was just going to gloss over everything that had just occurred by making things sexual again. It had to be a joke.

She was wrong.

Yennefer watched Geralt pull his already-hard cock out over his boxers and slowly stroke himself a few times. She found herself staring at it like an idiot. It had been so long; she’d forgotten just how big he really was.

“I won’t ask again.”

Something about his tone sent a spark of anger through her and turned her on at the same time. Yennefer slowly sank down to the ground, coming face to face with his fully erect penis.

She was about to say something to him, maybe tell him how crazy all this was, when he pushed his cock against her lips. She opened her mouth and he slowly pushed all the way in, with a gentleness that took Yennefer by surprise.

The gentleness didn’t last long.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth slowly then set both hands on either side of her head and thrust in and out of her mouth roughly, hitting the back of her throat each time.

Saliva ran down her chin as she sloppily ran her tongue against the underside of his cock while he fucked her throat relentlessly, his soft groans just barely audible over the sound of her gagging on his length.

Geralt pulled his cock out of her mouth and traced her lips with the head before slowly pushing back in.

Yennefer sucked gently as he moved one hand to the back of her head, gripping her hair roughly in his fist. He started thrusting again, fucking her mouth faster and harder than he had been before, and she felt fireworks repeatedly shoot from the pit of her stomach to her aching clit.

She slowly moved one hand down between her thighs when she heard a disapproving grunt from above. Yennefer glanced upwards to see Geralt looking down at her, a sly smirk on his face.

“Hands up here.” He gestured with his free hand for her to lift her hands up above her head and gripped both her wrists tightly when she did, pushing them back against the wall.

He resumed fucking her mouth, swearing under his breath as Yennefer moaned against his cock. She twisted her wrists, struggling against his grip as her desperation for release reached the point that it was almost painful, when Geralt suddenly pulled his cock out of her mouth completely and lifted her up.

He took a second, his eyes analysing her face and she wondered if she looked like as much of a mess as she felt she did.

She felt her wetness begin to drip down her thigh and she started mentally kicking herself. _Why do you let him make you feel this way?_

Geralt smiled wickedly, almost as though he knew what she was thinking, and roughly kissed her before she could say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing herself against his large frame, relishing how much bigger than her he was.

He ran his hands down her back and thighs, picking her up and pressing her against the wall before moving her pants to the side and roughly shoving his cock deep inside her with one thrust.

Yennefer broke away from his kiss, resting her head back against the wall and letting out a loud moan. She moved her legs to wrap around his waist properly, crossing her ankles, as he buried his face in her neck and groaned.

The vibrations from his mouth against her neck sent shivers down her spine and she whimpered as he slowly started thrusting into her, stretching her in ways she knew only he could.

She felt Geralt smirk against her as he picked up the pace, pounding into her harder and harder, and raised one hand from her thighs to wrap it around her throat.

Yennefer unwrapped one of her arms from him, reaching between them in a desperate attempt to tend to her neglected clit but Geralt nudged her hand out of the way with his forearm, pressing her body against his completely as he pulled out of her and lifted her away from the wall and towards her bed.

He threw her face-down onto it and paused for a moment, staring down at her. Yennefer shivered under the intense gaze she felt behind her but didn’t move a muscle, lying flat on her stomach. She whimpered slightly as he practically ripped her pants off her, hearing a soft _thump_ as they hit the ground where he threw them.

Crawling on top of her, Geralt kissed the back of her shoulder softly as he sheathed himself in her from behind. He pulled her arms up so they lay straight above her head and held both of her wrists tightly with one hand, the other hand gripping at her waist as he began pounding into her aggressively.

It didn’t take a genius to work out that he hadn’t given a single fuck about her pleasure so far but all knowing that did was make her wetter.

Yennefer pushed her ass up higher against him, wordlessly urging him to fuck her harder as she squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could, finally giving her clit some long-awaited stimulation. Her efforts earned a low, breathless chuckle from him, but the sound barely registered in her mind.

He moved his hand from her waist, reaching round and circling her clit with his middle finger, grunting under his breath as she gasped and bucked her ass back against him. Geralt released her wrists and wrapped his now-free hand around her throat, squeezing it tight as he moved his finger against her faster and fucked her harder.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” His voice was deep and strained and as Geralt’s grunts became more frequent, Yennefer knew he was close. The thought of him pumping all his cum inside her as his fingers worked her clit was just what she needed to send her over the edge, white-hot pleasure searing across her whole body from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that behind her, Geralt was just barely holding back, willing himself to hold out for just a moment longer as she let out a choked scream, her breath caught in her throat as he refused to loosen his grip on her. Her cunt tightened and clenched around his length as he finally let go, his pace slowing only slightly as he fucked her through his own orgasm.

Yennefer could hear Geralt’s gruff voice softly praising her, telling her what a good girl she was and just _how fucking amazing_ she felt but he sounded far away, almost like she was dreaming.

He removed his hand from her throat, moving it to the back of her head, and pushed her face down into the bed as he continued fucking her, faster again, his fingers still moving around her clit. She had barely come down from her last high as he set her off again, her screams and moans now muffled by the bed as she squeezed her eyes shut and reached behind her, digging her nails into his muscular thighs.

There was a loud ringing in her ears, made worse by her squeezing her eyes shut tighter, and Yennefer felt as though she wasn’t even really in her own body. Geralt slowed to a complete stop behind her and pressed a small kiss to the back of her head, before pulling his cock out of her and running two fingers up and down her sex.

Yennefer felt him shuffle away from her and off the bed, crouching on the floor beside it, coming face-to-face with her swollen, soaked cunt.

She lay still as he scooped some of the cum starting to drip out with his fingers and pushed it back inside her, pumping his fingers in and out slowly. His thumb softly brushed her clit, eliciting a quiet, weak moan from Yennefer’s lips.

“Geralt…” Her voice came out just barely above a whisper and sounded foreign to her own ears. “Please…”

She wasn’t entirely sure what she was actually pleading for. Another orgasm? Or mercy for her now super sensitive (and super sore) cunt?

He only chuckled softly behind her as he pressed a few small kisses to the back of her thighs, keeping a slow but steady pace with his fingers. It didn’t take him long to bring her to the edge again, broken moans spilling from her mouth as tears pricked at her eyes from the overstimulation. She made a feeble attempt to crawl up the bed away from him and lessen some of the pressure, but he clamped his free forearm down onto her waist, holding her down as his fingers worked her effortlessly.

Waves of painful pleasure washed over her as he continued pressing wet kisses to her skin, all while telling her not to run from him and how she looked so pretty cumming on his fingers.

The feelings subsided and he finally withdrew his fingers from her cunt and stood up, smacking her ass as he did so. The smack was hard and stung to the point that Yennefer was sure his giant hand would leave its mark on her, but she didn’t have it in herself to react or move beyond wincing at the initial impact.

Geralt clambered onto the bed and lay down beside her, a small, sad smile playing on his lips as he moved a strand of hair from her face and ran his fingers gently over her features.

“What are you doing?”

No response.

“Geralt.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I have to pee.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Hmm.”

Yennefer’s eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off to sleep while Geralt stared at her intensely.

***

Before she had even opened her eyes, Yennefer knew something was wrong.

The whole room felt cold and empty and, while she knew last night that Geralt would be gone in the morning, she had no idea that his absence would make her feel this hollow inside. She sat up, her eyes still closed, and stretched her arms out above her head, prolonging her relative ‘peace’ before she saw whatever it was that made her angry.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes…

And almost started screaming.

The apartment had basically been turned upside down. No attempt had been made to hide the evidence – Geralt had clearly wanted her to know what he had done. A few drawers were still open, their contents strewn across the floor and she could already tell some of her weapons were missing. Her clothes were also haphazardly scattered around the room. But worst of all was the colourful portrait hanging on the wall, with a jagged cut down the middle of it.

And the empty safe in the wall behind it.


End file.
